vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamai
|-|Civilian Form Kaguya= |-|Kaguya= |-|Civilian Form Yuzuru= |-|Yuzuru= Summary Yamai (八舞 Yamai?) are the fifth spirit(s) to appear and the fourth spirit(s) saved by Shido. Yamai was originally one Spirit, but for some unknown reasons in the past, she was split into two bodies and minds. The original personality of Yamai is now gone, as well as what type of personality she used to have is unknown to the split Yamais. The Yamai Sisters have been well known to the people who knew about the existence of spirits because they often cause a major storm in an area, that occur every time they come to Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least Low 7-C Name: Yamai Kaguya, Yamai Yuzuru, The Children of Typhoon, Code Name: Berserk Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Every spirit possess an enormous strength), True Flight (All spirit can fly), Subjective Reality (Spirits are able to create things from their imagination with their reiryoku, even desired situations), Regeneration (Wounds of spirits naturally heal), Wind Manipulation (Kaguya and Yuzuru manipulate wind around her, they can make nigh unlimited wind attack as long as air exist), Weather Manipulation (The presence of Kaguya and Yuzuru create a hundred kilometer's massive storm cloud, they change the climate around), Hurricane Creation (During their battle, Kaguya and Yuzuru created two massive hurricanes bigger than the whole Japan, they can exist inside and protect them from enemies), Electricity Manipulation (They can envelop their bodies with lightning), Power Nullification (Spirit's Astral Dress nullifies physical damage), Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Full form spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control, Kurumi's shadow and Nia's future describing) Attack Potency: Island level (During their battles, they could create a massive storm cloud around an Island, and proclaimed that they can wipe the island off the planet) | At least Small Town level '(Largely superior to DEM Wizards and bandersnatches, overpowered sealed tohka) 'Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Ratatoskr's Confidential: Spirit's Data put them as the Spirit(s) with the highest agility, making them faster than Tohka) | Relativistic+ when sealed (faster than sealed tohka) Lifting Strength: Class M (Scaling to Origami) Striking Strength: Island Class | Small Town Class Durability: Island level '(Comparable in durability to each other, their fighting dozen of time and they are equal) | At least '''Small Town level '(Can took blows from Mordred Origami) '''Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with wind attacks. Several to Hundreds of Kilometers with Hurricane creation and Storm cloud generation (approximately 800 Kilometers with the hurricane and 70 kilometers with storm cloud) Standard Equipment: |-|Spirit Form = *'Angel:' Raphael (颶風騎士 （ラファエル） , Gufuu Kishi , lit., "Hurricane Knight") *'Astral Dress:' Elohim Tzabaoth (神威霊装・八番 （エロヒム・ツァバオト） , Shin'i Reisou: Hachiban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 8") *'Weapons' *''Kaguya:'' Lance *''Yuzuru:'' Pendulum *''Combined:'' Bow and Arrow El Re'em.jpg|El Re'em El Nahash.jpg|El Nahash Image3088.png|El Kanaph Raphael Kaguya & Yuzuru.png|El Kanaph Intelligence: Skilled fighter; average knowledge of daily life Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electricity Manipulation': During their fight, they have lightning that surrounds their bodies, lightnings protect from physical blows and can be used for physical attacks RmDGJYQ.gif DcKEygk.gif *'Passive Storm Creation': During fight, their Spirit form change the climate around and create massive storm cloud and a violent wind, this can spread at a distance of 70 Kilometers. 0TPy3Ha.gif|Kaguya and Yuzuru unconsciously creates a massive storm cloud. *'Hurricane formation:' Kaguya and Yuzuru created two powerful hurricanes in the Pacific. Ocean Kaguya Hurricane.png Yuzuru hurricane.png Key: Spirit Form | Sealed Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Wind Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Spirits Category:Bow Users Category:Air Users Category:Fate Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:OVA Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:AIC Category:Production IMS Category:Tier 7